Complicated
by Chibi-kawaii-666
Summary: Johnny's Entertainment, Hey! Say! JUMP! , est-ce qu'un garçon normal, plutôt fan de visual kei peut d'un coup tomber sous le charme d'un pop-idol? Yaoi OC...
1. Prologue

Prologue :::

Je m'appelle Takeshita Hiro. J'ai 16 ans, j'habite Tokyo.  
Ma vie est tout ce qu'on peut trouver de plus banal : J'habite chez mes parents, je vais au Lycée, je suis plutôt bon élève, ma classe est normale (on n'est pas dans Gokusen non plus !), je suis un peu bizerre, selon certains, j'aime bien le visual kei, j'ai plein de piercings, et un look plutôt originel, enfin, sauf avec mon uniforme évidemment.

J'ai une petite sœur, Maki, fan de J-pop… Ah, voilà ce qui rend ma vie plus difficile, sérieusement, comment est-ce que je suis censé étudier avec sa musique débile aussi forte à côté ? En plus, c'est super intelligent comme paroles « Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! », Je hais les KAT-TUN… Mais bon, eux passent encore, ils ont quelques chansons pas mal, ceux que je ne eux vraiment pas voir, c'est ces gosses là, Hey! Say ! Jump ! Ou un truc comme ça…

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elles leurs trouvent toutes ? C'est des gosses qui braillent des pseudo-chansons toutes faites ! Je préfère encore retourner à mon devoir d'anglais, même si c'est une de mes matières préférées, les hurlements qui proviennent de la chambre d'à-côté rendent toute concentration impossible…

J'abandonne l'idée d'étudier, et finis par descendre au salon, j'allume la télé, et je tombe sur quoi ? Le Shounen Club ! Encore ces Johnny's ! Impossible d'y échapper… D'ailleurs, en entendant la voix de son « Yama-chan » adoré, Maki arrive en courant, en poussant des petits cris suraigus, me pousse du canapé et se met à littéralement baver devant l'écran.

Je remonte dans ma chambre décidé à étudier, quand mon portable sonne, « nouveau message : Kohei » J'ouvre le message : « Yo, big news : nouvel élève demain dans notre classe ! D'après les rumeurs, tu vas souffrir mon pauvre ! XD Au fait, t'as acheté le nouveau single de Dir en grey ? A demain ! Kohei ! »

Mon meilleur ami semble avoir décidé de se foutre de moi, mais j'ai pas l'intention de lui répondre, il ne me dira rien aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Et puis en plus, pourquoi je souffrirais d'avoir un nouvel élève ? J'ai rien contre les gens, je suis plutôt sociable comme gars, même si je préfère écouter Nightmare que Hamasaki Ayumi, et que je vais régulièrement me faire des mèches roses et acheter mes fringues à Sex Pot RevEnge ! J'ai du mal à comprendre, mais bon, pas grave, je dois finir cet exercice avant d'aller manger…

Durant la nuit, je fais un rêve étrange, dans lequel je rencontre une sirène dans la baie de Tokyo, elle me dit que ma vi va changer, et que "Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'opinion"... Mouais, faut pas faire attention, c'est pas comme si j'écouterais une créature inexistante hein! J'ai quand même une petite image de rebelle à entretenir moi!

TBC...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 ::

-« Hiroooooooo ! Réveille toiiiii ! Onii-chan ! On va être en retard !!! »

Je suis réveillé ce matin par la douce voix de ma sœur, qui hurle à travers la maison de manière très discrète.

-« Ouais ouais, j'viens… » Je grommelle, toujours pas réveillé, j'y peux rien si je suis pas du matin !  
Après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner, on se dirige vers notre école, elle est à peine à cinq minutes de marche, heureusement, sinon je ne supporterai pas de l'entendre répéter à quel point « Ouaaah Kame est trop beau dans son nouveau PV ! ».  
-« Hiro ? Tu fais absolument pas attention à ce que je te dis ! »

-« Hein ? Si si bien sur, je t'écoute Maki-chan ! »

-« Mon œil… Tu savais que tu allais avoir un nouvel élève ? Sakura m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il ressemblait à Oguri Shun ! Wouah t'imagines ??? »

Ça y est, elle est repartie dans son délire à base de « Wouah Shun dans Hanadan trop sexy ! Wouaaah et Matsujun ! Kyaaa ! 3 », Heureusement, le lycée est en vue, et j'aperçois Kohei devant la grille, qui m'attend avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Je lui demande en arrivant.  
-« Tu verras bien ! » Qu'il répond, essayant de faire un sourire mystérieux, mais n'y arrivant pas tellement il avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Les cours vont commencer dans quelques minutes, alors Kohei et moi nous dirigeons vers le labo de chimie, notre premier cours de la journée. On discute de choses sans intérêt, comme tous les jours ; le nouveau petit ami de sa grande sœur, l'hystérie de Maki, le dernier CD de miyavi, ou encore nos devoirs d'anglais.

Nous nous installons dans la classe, à l'arrière comme d'habitude, notre prof ayant des idées d'expériences pas forcément intelligentes, ayant souvent pour résultat des explosions.

Des filles entrent dans la classe, et viennent s'asseoir juste devant nous, c'est bizarre, elles sont toutes maquillées, bien coiffées, ont raccourci leurs jupes d'uniformes et portent leur chemises ouvertes en haut.

-« Ne Kohei, tu crois qu'il va me remarquer ? » Demande l'une d'elles, Rei, c'est une de ses amies, mais tout ce que je connais d'elle, c'est qu'elle a un lapin, est fan d'arashi et aime les framboises… Pas grand-chose d'intéressants en gros.

-«Euh… » Hiro observe son amie d'un air sceptique, «J'en sais rien moi Rei-chan, surement que oui! » Elle lui fait un grand sourire, puis retourne à son occupation d'avant, lire un magasine de mode avec sa voisine de table.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Morita-sensei entre dans la classe.

-« Bonjour, comme vous avez surement du l'entendre, nous avons la chance d'accueillir un nouvel élève avec nous aujourd'hui. Il nous rejoindra en deuxième période, mais je vous demande déjà de lui réserver un bon accueil. Bref, commençons la leçon, nous en étions aux propriétés du dioxyde de carbone… »

Je commence à noter le cours, mais ça me lasse très vite, et je finis par ne faire que des dessins sur ma feuille de cours, en laissant mon esprit sortir de cette classe et voyager un peu n'importe où. Je me pose des questions sur ce nouveau, est-ce que c'est à cause de lui que toutes les filles ont l'air de s'être préparées comme pour aller à un rendez-vous ? Et puis d'abord, qui arrive à l'école un mois après la rentrée, c'est n'importe quoi. Oh j'ai faim… Oups, on aura un test sur ce cours la semaine prochaine, je devrais m'y mettre au lieu de dessiner des sushi et des fraises sur mon cahier !

Oh c'est d'un chiant la chimie! C'est quoi ces questions ? J'en sais rieeen de la composition d'un atome !! Oh merde l'heure est déjà passée, le nouveau va surement arriver.

Je regarde autour de moi ; le pauvre, arriver en cours de chimie… Les tables du devant sont recouvertes de restes d'une expérience, un peu liquide et presque transparents, Sho et Takuya, qui étaient assis devant, sont aussi recouverts du mélange en question, alors que derrière, personne n'a prêté attention au cours, toutes les filles lisaient des magasines et/ou se recoiffaient/maquillaient, les garçons les regardaient avec un air jaloux, ou envieux, ou lisaient eux aussi leurs magasines.

Mon regard se pose sur Rei, qui tremble sur sa chaise, semblant trop excitée pour se rendre compte de ce qui l'entoure. Elle a dessiné des petits cœurs sur toute sa feuille, et est maintenant en train de la froisser, elle a l'air encore plus stressée que lors des examens de fin d'année, ou même que les jours ou elle va aller à un quelconque concert dans la soirée… C'est étrange, mais je me rends assez vite compte que pratiquement toute la classe est à peu près dans cet état, avec pour seule exception Kohei qui rigole tout seul, Olivia, qui regarde ses amies avec l'air de se demander pourquoi elles sont dingues comme ça sans raison, (elle doit surement regretter d'être venue au Japon à ce train là), et moi qui suis complètement à l'ouest, et qui ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passe.

Je m'approche d'Olivia, elle en sait peut-être un peu plus, et elle acceptera peut-être de m'expliquer, au contraire de Kohei.

-« Hey ! Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde est en pleine hystérie ? » Je lui demande.

Elle hoche la tête, et me répond dans son japonais approximatif :

-« Il parait que le nouvel élève est très connu. Maya… Je sais plus son nom, mais elles l'adorent, moi j'en avais jamais entendu parler, d'ailleurs il est pas si beau je trouve… »

-« Merci… » Je lui réponds, même si je ne sais toujours pas de qui elle voulait parler, j'ai un pressentiment… Vu l'attitude de ma classe et de ma sœur, ça ressemble pas mal à de la Johnny's mania tout ça… Génial, en plus de les voir presque chaque soir à la télé, on va surement avoir un de ces Johnny's Juniors débiles toute la journée sous nos yeux… Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Yatta…

(Note :: J'y connais rien en prénoms japonais ça se voit non ? XD)


	3. Chapitre 2

Ok… J'avais sous-estimé le problème… Pas de Johnny's Junior à l'horizon, mais bien pire : Le Seul et Unique Yamada Ryosuke ! Pffffft, c'est encore mille fois pire que tout ce que j'aurais ou imaginer…

Flash Back

_-__«__Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Yamada-kun, venez vous présenter s'il vous plaît __»_

_Il est entré, sourire Colgate scotché aux lèvres, provoquant l'hystérie complète dans la salle, Yumi n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise, et comme toutes les autres filles, elle couinait des petits __«__Kyaaah ! Kawaii ! __»__ Suraigus, mettant à rude épreuve les tympans des quelques élèves silencieux… (A savoir, toujours Olivia et moi, Kohei avait définitivement cédé à un fou-rire en voyant ma tête atterrée…)_

_-__«__Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ! Je m'appelle Yamada Ryosuke, j'espère que je vais bien m'intégrer dans votre classe. __»__ Et avec ça, il ressortit son sourire trop éclatant pour être vrai…_

_-__«__Bien, __»__ Commença Morita-sensei, __«__Puisque vous avez raté le début du cours Yamada-kun, vous allez vous mettre en binôme avec deux très bon élèves… Ils vous aideront à rattraper ! Takeshita-kun Nakayama-kun, s'il vous plaît… __»_

_«__Eh, une minute, c'est Kohei et moi ça ? __»__ a été ma seule pensée avant de le voir venir s'asseoir à côté de Kohei, toujours occupé à cacher son rire du prof. Quand il parvint enfin à se calmer, il tourna vers l'espèce de pseudo-pop-idol pour gamines un regard de psychopathe sorti d'un asile :_

_-__«__Yooh ! Moi c'est Nakayama Kohei ! Vraiment très très heureux de te rencontrer ! Ma mère est fan de toi tu sais ! Mwahaha ! Elle me croira jamais quand je lui dirai ça… Bon, moi j'suis nul en chimie, c'est Hiro l'intello, j'fais que copier sur lui ! Mais on est vraiment very very very content de te voir ! Enfin à part sur les affiches à Shibuya et à la télé évidemment, hein ?! Tu signes sur mon classeur que je l'montre à Okaa-san sinon elle me traitera de menteur et je pourrais pas aller au concert de Versailles le mois prochain ! Ba, tu dis rien ? De toute façon on la connait ta voix… Quoi que je préfère celle de Kyo, ah tiens au fait Hiro ! Tu m'as pas répondu hier, tu as acheté le nouveau CD de Diru ? __»__ Ah oui, son plus grand défaut c'est d'être trop bavard…_

_Je sors à peins un grognement en guise de réponse, et sors ma feuille de cours, puis la tend à Yamada, qui semble un peu perdu. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas en étant entouré d'un grand gamin décoloré en blond avec des mèches bleues qui parle sans arrêt, et d'un petit plein de piercings avec les cheveux méchés un peu roses un peu violet, et les yeux maquillée, qui fait la gueule et lance des regards assassins un peu partout ?_

_Bref, je lui tends ma feuille de notes, heureusement, j'ai pensé à recopier le cours après avoir fini de dessiner mes sushis et mes fruits, mais ces superbes œuvres artistiques occupent quand même une bonne partie de la page… Yamada les regarde bizarrement, puis commence à les lire et les copier sur son propre cahier… Si ça avait été une jolie fille, ou même un gars sympa, j'aurais été faire des photocopies, ça m'aurait fait échapper à une partie de ce cours d'un ennui profond, mais non, il a qu'à écrire, au moins, il est pas en train de chanter… _

_Fin du Flash back_

Voilà, en gros, les événements de ma matinée, et je me retrouve donc, comme d'habitude, sur le toit du lycée pour manger avec Kohei, ma sœur et une de ses amies, parfois on est plus, mais la plupart des filles de l'école sont à la recherche de Yamada.

-« Alors Hiro ??? C'est vrai que Yamada Ryosuke est dans votre classe ? » demande Rika, l'amie de Maki, avec un regard narquois. C'est une fille sympa, c'est à se demander comment elle s'entend avec ma sœur, dès qu'elle peut enlever son uniforme, elle se transforme en gothic lolita, et n'a que très peu d'intérêt pour les pop-idols du style des Johnny's, ce qui en fait au moins une alliée dans cette situation.

-« Rika… Ferme-là ! J'ai mal à la tête à force d'entendre ces dingues couiner dès que ce gars inspire de l'air ! » Je réponds, ayant réellement un début de migraine qui s'installe.

-« Kya ! T'as de la chance Nii-chan ! Si seulement j'avais une année de pluuuuus ! » Maki commence à bouder et à faire semblant de pleurer, quand d'un coup, la porte menant au toit s'ouvre de façon assez brutale,, pour laisser passer un Yamada Ryosuke essoufflé, qui semble essayer de trouver une échappatoire.

-« Si tu essaie d'échapper aux furies qui te servent maintenant de camarades de lycée et de fangirls, t'es au bon endroit. » Dit calmement Rika, «personne vient jamais ici, à part si, justement, on veut être tranquilles… »

Non mais vraiment ! Rika ! Lâcheuse ! Invite-le pendant que tu y es !

Yamada la regarde bizarrement, puis souffle un « arigatou. » à peine audible.

-« Tu veux rester avec nous ? Promis on te saute pas dessus ! » Propose Rika. Elles le font exprès ? Je les hais toutes, enfin tous, vu que Kohei ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

-« Heeey ! Tu t'souviens de moi ? » A ces mots, Yamada grimaça légèrement, tout le cours de chimie, Kohei lui avait parlé, de tout et n'importe quoi, du dernier film de Brad Pitt à ses légumes préférés, en abordant entre autres l'économie internationale actuelle entre deux, « En fait, je l'ai déjà fait, mais au cas ou tu aurais oublié, je nous présente : je suis Nakayama Kohei, lui c'est mon meilleur ami Takeshita Hiro, et sa sœur Takeshita Maki, et elle, c'est Akita Rika, on est très heureux de te connaître ! Ooooh t'as du gyôza ! J'adore le gyôza ! Je peux t'en prendre un ?? » Visiblement sonné, Yamada hoche doucement la tête.

-« Yatta !!! Mmmmmh ! Umai ! » Kohei a maintenant un immense sourire, mais au moins, il se tait suffisamment de temps pour que Yamada puisse se détourner de lui. Il me rend les feuilles que je lui avais données en cours, en s'inclinant légèrement. Je réponds par un très bref sourire, en murmurant un merci inaudible.

Je suis assez étonné que ma sœur ait contenu ses instincts de fangirl jusqu'à maintenant, elle se contente de le fixer avec un air passionné,( et je suis sur de l'avoir vu essuyer un filet de bave qui coulait,) mais là, elle ne va plus tenir longtemps, je le fais silencieusement remarquer à Rika, qui décide qu'il est l'heure de retourner en cours, trainant une Maki toujours en train de baver derrière elle.

C'est pas totalement faux, on va finir par être en retard si on continue de traîner, Hiro demande à Yamada quels cours il aura cet après-midi, et je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes options que moi…

-« Anoo… » Il commence, en ouvrant son agenda, « musique, histoire et anglais. »

Je soupire… Pourquoi j'ai pas suivi Kohei en arts plastiques déjà ? Et pourquoi j'ai continué l'anglais ? Le chinois aussi peut être intéressant !

-« Ooooh dommage ! J'ai pas musique ni anglais moi ! » Hiro s'exclame, et Yamada parut vaguement soulagé, « par contre tu es surement dans la même classe que Hiro ! C'est génial! » Cet idiot me fait un immense sourire moqueur avant de continuer « Et on sera surement ensemble en histoire! Mais je me fais aucun souci pour toi, les filles vont surement se battre pour être la plus proche de toi… » Il arrive à dire tout ça d'une traite, sous les yeux inquiets de Yamada… Apparemment, il n'est pas ravi de passer l'après-midi en ma compagnie ! Bien, au moins, on a ça en commun !

On se dirige quand même vers la classe de musique, Kohei se sépare de nous et court vers sa classe d'arts plastiques, tandis que je me retrouve seul avec l'autre. Cette fin de journée s'annonce absolument merveilleuse…

(Note :: Je n'ai aucune idée des programmes des cours au Japon, et je sais même pas si ils peuvent choisir d'arreter l'anglais, ou d'avoir des cours de musique… )


	4. Chapitre 3

Aaah ! Enfin je peux sortir ! Quelle école de fous, je me demande ce que je fais là ! Franchement, entre ces gars aux cheveux bizarres, les furies qui essaient de me violer dans les toilettes et les profs aux airs de psychopathes, je commence à regretter mon ancien lycée !

Je m'appelle Yamada Ryosuke, 15 ans, pop-idol. Il y a une semaine, je me suis fait virer de mon ancien lycée… La raison ? Un idiot a posté une vidéo de moi en train de sortir du bâtiment principal sur YouTube, du coup ça a créé une émeute et le principal (Un vieux grincheux à moitié sénile) a décidé que tout était de ma faute et m'a mis à la porte… Résultat : Mes parents on réussi à trouver une place dans cet autre lycée situé pas trop loin de chez moi, et voilà comment je suis arrivé dans cette classe…

Mais bon, pour le moment, pas le temps de penser aux trucs bizarres de la journée, je vais finir par être en retard à la répétition ! Yabu va sérieusement me haïr si rate encore un meeting ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute, avant-hier, Shoon m'a convaincu de l'accompagner à la nouvelle pâtisserie qui a ouvert en face de notre bâtiment, et franchement, j'avais jamais vu de tartes aux fraises aussi délicieuses ! Du coup, j'ai un peu oublié le temps qui passait… Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire quoi, oui bon, le jour d'avant aussi j'ai loupé la répétition, mais c'est à cause des KAT-TUN ! Akanishi et Kamenashi n'arrivaient pas à décider lequel des deux avait les plus belles jambes, et j'ai eu la malchance de croiser Ueda-kun pendant qu'il cherchait un juge… Yabu ne m'a même pas cru quand je lui ai expliqué !

Bref, si je suis pas présent et à l'heure aujourd'hui, ça va très mal se terminer !

Enfin, j'arrive devant le building de la Jimusho, et je croise Ryutaro suivi de très près par son frère, ils se hurlent dessus, comme toujours…

-« Alors, Yamada-kun, tu as de nouveau déclenché des émeutes aujourd'hui ? » Il me demande Shintaro avec un sourire en coin. Sale gamin ! Si même lui se moque de moi…

-« Ferme-là, et va jouer plus loin ! » Lui répond son grand frère avec mauvaise humeur.

Apparemment, je suis pas le seul à avoir eu une mauvaise journée…

On monte jusqu'à notre vestiaire, mais personne n'est là, à part Keito qui fait ses devoirs, et lève à peine la tête en nous voyant entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuto arrive, et évidemment, son entrée est remarquable, il ouvre la porte avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'elle tape contre l'étagère qui se trouve à côté, ce qui fait tomber tous les livres, costumes, sacs et autres trucs inutiles sur la tête de Keito.

Ryutaro éclate de rire en allant l'aider, et Yuto commence à paniquer.

-« Oh ! My God, Keito je t'ai fait mal ? Tu vas survivre ? Tu as besoin d'un médecin ? Il faut appeler une ambulance ! Aaaah ! Tout est de ma faute ! J'ai tué Keito ! Au secours son père va me tuer ! Aaaah ! Je veux pas être en prison ! Oh ! T'es vivant ? Mais t'as peut-être une commotion cérébrale ! Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie au moins ? »

-« Daijoubu… » Répond simplement Keito, avant de se relever et d'aider Ryutaro à remettre la salle en ordre.

Une fois que tout le monde s'est calmé, et que les 6 autres membres du groupe sont arrivée, on enfin pu commencer à répéter. Mais il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant, c'est comme d'habitude, Hikaru fait l'idiot, Takaki ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, Chinen pousse des cris de gamine en parlant de la dernière émission dans laquelle il a vu Ohno, Keito ne sait toujours pas danser, Yabu s'énerve, Yuto panique pour un rien et casse un truc, et je finis par voler les pocky à la fraise de Daiki ! Mais au final, on a réussi à chanter et à danser correctement, et sans qu'aucun de nous ne fasse de faux pas… (Ça a été dur !)

Après la répétition, le manager nous permet de rentrer chez nous, et Yuto me saute littéralement sur le dos en me demandant s'il peut venir chez moi ce soir. Comment je pourrais résister quand ce baka qui est supposé être mon meilleur ami me fait sa meilleure interprétation des yeux de cocker battu ? Il a du passer trop de temps avec Chinen…

On arrive chez moi, et immédiatement, Yuto me bombarde de questions sur mon nouveau lycée.

-« En fait… C'est assez bizarre… » Je commence, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. « En gros, ça s'est bien passé, ce matin j'ai rencontré mon professeur principal, Morita-sensei, il est plutôt normal, rien de spécial à dire sur lui, mais après, j'ai du travailler avec deux gars… Franchement ils font peur ! Ils avaient un look de punk, les cheveux teints, des piercings partout ! Le premier te ressemblait un peu, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, j'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il racontait, mais il a l'air sympa, l'autre par contre, il avait l'air super antipathique… Style ''approchez-moi et je vous arrache les brase pour vous les faire bouffer'' tu vois ? »

Yuto éclate de rire :

-« Je m'attendais à ce que tu te fasse agresser par des fangirls, mais si tu te fais tuer par un punk ça sera tout aussi marrant ! » Il sourit encore plus en découvrant ses dents inégales, non mais sérieusemnt, pourquoi c'est mon ami lui ?

-« Ouais bon… Et cet aprem, ça a encore empiré ! »

Flash-back

_Après que j'aie mangé avec les deux punks et leur amies, je me dirige vers mon prochain cours, avec celui qui a l'air le moins sympa des deux, celui avec les cheveux roses, Takeshita… En arrivant devant la salle, plusieurs filles se groupent autour de moi, et me draguent ouvertement. Oh quelle horreur ! Qu'elle est moche celle-là ! Je préférerais embrasser un hippopotame que m'approcher d'elle !_

_Quand le prof arrive, j'essaie de m'asseoir à côté du punk qui fait peur, parce que vraiment, j'aime mieux quelqu'un qui ne me parle pas que quelqu'un qui me pose sans arrêt des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, ou me lance des regards jaloux parce que sa copine vient de me poser une question stupide._

_Takeshita-kun n'a pas l'air très heureux que je me mette avec lui, mais ne dit rien, alors j'y reste. Je me demande ce que c'est que ce cours de musique, il n'y a même pas d'instruments dans cette salle…_

_Je me rends compte que c'est le cours de musique le plus ennuyeux qu'on puisse imaginer : seulement de la théorie, puis le prof nous passe un extrait d'une chanson d'enka, avant de recommencer une théorie sur les origines de l'enka… Franchement, moi tout ce que j'en sais, c'est que cette musique, c'est bien seulement quand c'est les Kanjani8 qui le chantent ! Sinon, aucun intérêt ! _

_Je regarde mon voisin, il semble n'avoir aucun intérêt pour le cours, et est maintenant en train de taguer sa table, il dessine un chat, puis il 'efface et le remplace par une banane… Je le regarde bizarrement, ça le fait tourner la tête, et il me lance un regard noir, avant de commencer à dessiner un onigiri sur son classeur, en m'expliquant __«__J'ai faim ! __»__. Euh, d'accord, si ça lui soulage la faim de dessiner de la nourriture… Bon, je crois que je vais suivre son exemple, je sors une feuille de papier, et je commence à dessiner un champ de fraises !_

_Le cours suivant, histoire, est d'un ennui mortel, surtout que je suis assis entre le punk sympa aux cheveux bleus (qui me raconte la vie de son poisson rouge, qu'il a appelé Sakana, et qui semble malade ces derniers temps,) et une fille étrangère, qui s'appelle Olivia, et qui semble être la seule à suivre le cours…_

_Puis, en anglais, je me mets de nouveau avec Takeshita-kun, mais cette fois, le prof nous fait répondre à des questions sans arrêt, donc aucune opportunité de finir mon œuvre d'art, (mon champ de fraises donc, il faut suivre !)._

Fin du flash-back

Yuto se moque encore plus de moi, mais tant pis, c'est pas comme si c'était sans raison, j'arrive toujours à me mettre dans des situation bizarres…

Bon, on va dormir, vu que demain, encore une nouvelle journée à affronter dans cette école de tordus, j'espère seulement que le punk antipathique ne va pas m'assassiner dans un coin du lycée, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce gars !

((Note :: Je ne connais pas assez le caractère de Yamada pour l'écrire correctement je crois, il est surement très OOC -_-')


	5. Chapitre 4

Petit rappel des personnages, vu que ça fait des lustres que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre…

Takeshita Hiro : Le narrateur la plupart du temps. Un ado plutôt moyen, plein de piercings, les cheveux roses, fan de visu, ne supporte pas les Johnny's et autre pop commerciale (H!P, Avex, etc.…)

Takeshita Maki : La petite sœur de Hiro, ses gouts sont totalement contraires, elle est fan des Johnny's, et plus particulièrement des Hey ! Say Jump

Nakayama Kohei : Le meilleur ami de Hiro, un look un peu similaire, sauf qu'il a les cheveux bleus. Grand fan de Gazette.

Akita Rika : Une amie de Maki, Goth Lolita, elle est fan de Visu, surtout de Mana.

Zanonni Olivia : Une italienne en échange, pour le moment elle sert pas à grand-chose. Elle n'a jamais entendu parler des Johnny's.

Yamada Ryosuke : Il vient d'être transféré dans leur lycée… Et je suppose que vous voyez qui il est…

Chapitre 4

6h30

_/Kocchi muite yo Cherry, Socchi ja nai Cherry…/_

« Pourquoi elle a foutu ça comme réveil, ça a de quoi me mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la semaine ! »

Dès le matin, avant même que je me sois réveillé, ces sales Johnny's me cassent les c***lles ! En plus, rien que de les entendre, ça me rappelle que je vais devoir subir la vue de ca Yamada toute la journée une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'il va finir par remarquer que sa seule présence me gène et qu'il va s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, mais j'ai pas trop d'espoir pour le QI des Johnny's en général…

Je commence enfin à me lever, alors que dans la chambre de Maki, les NewS entament le refrain de « Happy Birthday », je jure que si quelqu'un ose me chanter ou passer ça a mon anniversaire je le poignarde avec un éventail de concert !

Pour essayer d'échapper à cette abomination qu'est la musique de ma sœur, j'allume ma chaine hi-fi et mets le son à fond en enclenchant le mode `shuffle' Mouais… Laruku est loin d'être mon groupe préféré, mais si ça couvre le bruit des NewS, je les aime !

Je finis de me préparer tranquillement, quand Maki arrive en courant et s'accroche à moi en pleurnichant.

-« Nii-chaaaaan ! Tu crois que Yamada-kun aimerait que je lu prépare un repas pour midi ? »

OMG… Vu les talents culinaires de ma sœur, le pauvre gosse ferait tout aussi bien de sauter d'un toit que de goûter à ses préparations…

-« Très bonne idée Maki-chan ! Ça lui ferait surement plaisir !» Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire… sadique !

Elle s'éloigne vers la cuisine en sautillant. Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis je continue de préparer mes affaires. Je jette un œil à mon emploi du temps. Et merde ! (Ou Ho shit ! Si je veux faire des citations de gazette) cours de sport… J'ai horreur de ça, en plus vu ma chance ces derniers temps, devinez qui risque d'être dans mon cours… Non, ne dites pas son nom, j'ai la nausée…

Une fois que maki a fini d'emballer je-ne-veux-même-pas-imaginer-quel-mélange-infâme dans une boite à bentô parfaitement ridicule d'un rose pastel a étoiles oranges du plus mauvais goût, on peut enfin partir. Quand on arrive devant le lycée, tout à l'air normal, pas d'attroupement, de cris hystériques, de posters géants à l'effigie des Hey Say Run ! (ou Swim, Walk, Dance ou allez savoir quel verbe en anglais hein…), si Maki n'avait pas l'air à deux doigts de se pisser dessus de trac, je pourrais croire à un horrible cauchemar.

Malheureusement, dès que j'arrive dans les vestiaires du terrain de sports, je me rends compte que le cauchemar est réel. Yamada est déjà là, changé et assis sur le banc, apparemment en train d'envoyer un e-mail de son portable.

-« Yo ! Tu sais pas lire l'heure ? On commence pas avant une demi-heure le cours ! » Je lui lance, pas méchamment, mais pas des plus chaleureusement non plus.

-« Ah, euh… Je savais pas ou aller en attendant… Et je… J'avais pas envie de rester tout seul dans les couloirs… » Il bafouille en regardant le sol. Je fais vraiment peur ?

C'est ce moment là que Kohei décide d'entrer dans les vestiaires en sautillant joyeusement, son iPod dans les oreilles, et se dirige vers le banc du fond en… Attendez… En sautillant joyeusement ???????

-« Koheeeei ? Tu t'es transformé en ma sœur pendant la nuit ? » Je lui crie.

Il ne me remarque même pas et commence à danser en remuant la tête comme un parfait demeuré.

_-« Hey God ! Are You Ready ? » _Il se met à chanter. Yamada le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts, l'air de ne pas trop savoir si c'était considéré comme un comportement normal.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, alors que je suis complètement changé et que la quasi-totalité des autre gars sont arrivés dans les vestiaires, Kohei finit par arrêter son iPod et se jette sur mon dos.

-« Tu sais quoiiiii ? » En voyant que je ne réponds rien, il continue « Rika-chan m'a offert une place pour le concert de la PS Compagniiiiiie ! J'vais y aller avec elle ! » Je suis pas 100% sur de vouloir savoir s'il est heureux d'aller au concert ou d'avoir un rendez-vous, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux… La dernière fois qu'on m'a « _offert_ » une place de concert, c'était quand mes parents m'ont obligés à accompagner Maki qui voulait voir Tockey &Tsubasa il y a 4 ans !

Bref, l'épisode des vestiaires, étant terminé, on peut se diriger vers le terrain de sports. Oh ! Joie ! On va faire du foot…

Yamada se fait _encore _remarquer par ses talents en sports, tandis que Kohei se fait remarquer par son hyperactivité et moi par mon habituelle flemme.

Evidemment, a la fin du cours, Kohei et moi sommes retenus par le prof, pour qu'il nous fasse un discours sur le fait qu'il faut être plus attentifs et qu'on ne lui montre pas assez de respect… Bla ! Bla ! Bla ! Yamada reste aussi, vu qu'il est nouveau, il doit donner certains documents au prof.

Dans les vestiaires, Kohei est reparti dans son délire Gazettien, et je me retrouve seul dans les douches avec Mr. Super Idole. Rika, grande amatrice de yaoi, se serait déjà fait des idées ! Non, je ne vais PAS lui donner raison en y pensant ! J'ai rien contre le yaoi, bien au contraire, mais y'a des limites !

Je sors des douches et finit de m'habiller quand

-« Takeshita-kun ? » Oh non… Non seulement il se souvient de mon nom, mais en plus il l'utilise. Je suis maudit ! Mais vu que je suis quelqu'un de bien élevé (contrairement aux apparences), je me retourne et essaie d'avoir l'air pas trop hostile et de ne pas dégager une aura de serial killer.

-« Quoi ? » Ok, peut-être que je pourrais faire des progrès en politesse…

-« Euh… Je… » Il recommence à bafouiller, j'avais jamais fait peur à personne pourtant, à part si j'essaie ! « Je sais pas trop ou je dois aller et euh… Je crois que j'ai cours avec toi et… Tu pourrais me montrer ou c'est ? S'il te plait ? »

-« Hmmn » Je fais un vague signe de tête et me dirige vers ma classe « Bouge toi, on va être en retard ! »

Le reste de la matinée se passe sans problèmes, même si Yamada continue de s'asseoir bien trop près de moi à mon goût, et que Kohei parle beaucoup trop, comme toujours.

A la pause de midi, cet idiot propose au Johnny's de nous rejoindre de nouveau pour manger, ce qu'il s'empresse d'accepter avec un grand sourire. Ne me dites pas qu'il est en train de croire qu'on va devenir amis hein ?

On arrive sur le toit, Rika est déjà là, avec Olivia, elles ont l'air d'avoir une discussion très animée pour déterminer quelle sorte d'onigiri sont les meilleurs. En nous voyant, elles se tournent et Rika me demande ou est Maki.

-« J'en sais rien. Elle était pas avec toi ce matin ? » Je demande, comme si ça m'intéressait vraiment.

-« Non, elle a dit qu'elle devait donner je sais pas quoi à je sais pas qui, et elle avait une boite à bentô très moche avec elle… Je sais pas où elle est allée ! »

Je soupire, j'espère juste qu'elle pensera pas à chercher Yamada ici… En même temps, dès qu'il s'agit de ses idoles, son cerveau semble disparaître, alors elle y pensera surement même pas.

-« Ah, j't'expliquerai, laisse tomber… » Je marmonne en faisant un tout petit signe de la tête en direction de Yamada, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

En commençant à manger, Rika et Kohei se sont mis à parler de leur futur concert, me laissant entre Yamada et Olivia, qui commença tout de suite à le bombarder de questions pour savoir _pourquoi_ exactement, toute l'école était à ses pieds comme ça.

Il essayait de lui expliquer, mais sa tête quand il essayait de lui expliquer ce qu'était un Johnny's Junior et qu'elle ne comprenait rien était tellement à mourir de rire que finalement, je commençais à le trouver presque supportable. Surtout que, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il était loin d'être prétentieux, et racontait sa vie et sa célébrité avec beaucoup de modestie…

-« Hey ! Je voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre discussion qui a l'air des plus géniales, mais on aurait du être en cours depuis plus de 10 minutes déjà ! »

-« 'Tain Kohei ! T'aurais pas pu nous avertir plus tôt ?? » Je commence à râler, surtout qu'on est censés avoir anglais maintenant.

On se sépare pour se diriger vers nos classes, Olivia, Yamada et moi arrivons devant la salle d'anglais, et ouvrons la porte doucement.

Ben non, peine perdue, on se fait renvoyer. Pas grave, c'est chiant de toutes façon l'anglais. Mais Yamada a l'air inquiet…

-« Bon, je vais rentrer puisque j'ai fini la journée ! A demain ! » Nous lance Olivia.

-« Pfff… J'ai encore des cours après… » Je commence à me diriger vers la sortie.

-« Moi aussi… Où est-ce que je pourrais attendre ? » Déjà, il a arrêté de bafouiller et de bégayer, il a compris que j'allais pas le bouffer ?

-« Bah euh… Tu peux aller à la bibliothèque, si t'as pas peur de te faire violer par la bibliothécaire… » A voir sa tête, si, il a peur. « Ou alors, tu peux venir chez moi, j'habite à 5 minutes même pas. » Ok, c'est définitif, je suis un abruti congénital doublé d'un masochiste suicidaire. Et totalement schizo en plus de ça ! Ce matin le simple fait de l'entendre me donnait des envies de meurtre, et là je l'invite chez moi…

Il m'offre un magnifique sourire Colgate, et hoche la tête comme le demeuré qu'il est. Et je précise que le 'magnifique`est à prendre avec _ironie_, merci !

En marchant jusqu'à chez moi, on parle d'un peu n'importe quoi, par exemple, je le rassure en lui disant que Kohei ne chante pas dans les vestiaires à chaque fois qu'il est heureux, mais seulement quand il est _très _heureux. Ok, c'est pas forcément rassurant mais bon, c'est la vie !

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, évidemment j'avais oublié de la fermer de matin, et je hurle « TADAIMA ! » heureusement, personne ne répond. Manquerait plus que ça…

A suivre…


End file.
